


[Podfic] to be first, to be best

by zuihitsu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuihitsu/pseuds/zuihitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime is apparently something of a masochist, and as he stares down at the tie-dyed AREA51 T-shirt in his hands, he thinks “I’m totally in love with this asshole, aren't I?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] to be first, to be best

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [to be first, to be best](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547755) by[ kittebasu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeol/pseuds/kittebasu)

Length: 2:53:12

Download Link: [MP3 (158 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/jyae8259i4q1dee/to+be+first%2C+to+be+best.mp3)

The original text can be found [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547755)


End file.
